


Lopullinen rauha ja muita unia

by Sisilja



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, melankolista romantiikkaa, painajaismaista ahdistusta, unia
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silloin harvoin kun Sherlock nukkuu, hän näkee selkounia. Johnista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lopullinen rauha ja muita unia

**Author's Note:**

> Ficci on kirjoitettu alun perin elokuussa 2012, ja se on siten ensimmäisiä Sherlock-ficcejäni. Se on yhä, erityisesti nostalgiasyistä, yksi omista suosikeistani. Kursivoidut lyriikat ficin alussa ja lopussa ovat The Rasmuksen kappaleesta _Immortal_.

_This love is breaking the one last bond_  
  
  
Kun Sherlock kertoo rakastavansa, John kuolee. Joka kerta ja poikkeuksetta.

Unet ovat irrationaalisia, siksi Sherlock välttää nukkumista. Hän tarvitsee lepoa huomattavasti vähemmän ja harvemmin kuin ihminen keskimäärin. Kahdeksan tunnin yöunet korvaa helposti kunnon adrenaliinipurkauksella ja kolmella kupilla kahvia. Kofeiinitabletitkin ovat toimivia.    
  
John kuvittelee, että Sherlock ei tahdo nukkua, koska nukkuminen on tylsää ja hyödytöntä ja häiritsee ajatustoimintaa. John on väärässä.  
  
Sherlock ei tahdo nukkua, koska hänen unensa ovat irrationaalisia ja John on niistä jokaisessa.  
  
*  
  
"Mitä tuumaatte? Sanokaa suoraan. Tehän täällä kuolette", taksikuski sanoo ja Sherlockin tekee mieli nauraa, mutta hän ei voi. Unet eivät toimi niin.  
  
"En kuole", hän sanoo sen sijaan ja muistaa puhuvansa totta.  
  
Taksikuski vastaa: "Niin ovat muutkin sanoneet."  
  
He päätyvät istumaan pöydän ääreen. He keskustelevat. Taksikuski osoittaa ajattelevansa enemmän kuin keskivertokaduntallaaja. Sherlock vaistoaa lähestyvän älykisailun, ja se kiehtoo häntä. Sattumaa, onnea vai kenties neroutta? Voiko kukaan selvitä samasta pelistä hengissä neljä kertaa peräkkäin?  
  
John ei ole selvinnyt vielä kertaakaan.  
  
"Katkeruus lamaannuttaa", Sherlock sanoo lähinnä itselleen. "Rakkaus on paljon katalampi vaikutin."  
  
Pöydällä on kaksi pientä pulloa, joissa molemmissa on yksi pilleri, kumpikin täysin samanlaisia. Sherlock harkitsee vaihtoehtojen välillä, vaikka oikeasti vaihtoehtoja ei edes ole.   
  
"Sinä valitset ensin pullon. Minä otan pillerin toisesta", sanoo tuttu ääni, ja kun Sherlock kohottaa katseensa, pöydän toisella puolella ei istu enää taksikuski.  
  
"John", Sherlock äännähtää.  
  
"Sitten syömme lääkkeen yhdessä", John jatkaa aivan kuin Sherlock ei olisi mitään sanonutkaan ja siirtää toisen pulloista lähemmäs häntä.  
  
"50 prosentin mahdollisuus", Sherlock sanoo rauhallisesti, vaikka jokin hänessä kirkuu kuin virittämätön viulu.  
  
"Älä ajattele numeroita vaan minua!" John käskee ja hänen äänessään on teräksinen särmä.  
  
Sherlock taistelee vastaan, etsii vapaata tahtoaan ja löytää sen viimein Johnin katseesta. Hän tarttuu Johnin pöydällä lepäävään käteen ja piilottaa sen omiensa väliin, pitää kiinni kuin Johnin käsissä riippuisi hänen henkensä. Täydellisen totta mutta vain toisinpäin.  
  
"Minä ajattelen sinua", Sherlock sanoo painokkaasti, vaikka sillä ei ole Johniin mitään vaikutusta eikä tule ikinä olemaankaan. Hän tietää sen nyt, yhtä varmasti kuin Maa kiertää Aurinkoa. Se ei silti estä häntä yrittämästä vielä kerran. "Sinua ja vain sinua, John, ja juuri siksi –"  
  
Tässä unessa Sherlock on rehellisempi ja haavoittuvaisempi kuin koskaan, kun taas John on kylmä ja väärä. Tasapaino säilyy.  
  
"Valitse", John sanoo. "Tai minä valitsen."  
  
Sherlock pudistaa päätään. Hänen kätensä ovat varatut. Johnin oikea käsi on vapaa. John valitsee pillerin suoraan edestään, ravistaa Sherlockin irti ja kaataa pillerin kämmenelleen. "Yhdessä", hän vaatii.  
  
Sherlock tuijottaa eikä tee mitään muuta. Hänen ei tarvitse. John on valinnut huonon pillerin, tahallaan. John ottaa sen ilman häntäkin.  
  
Sherlock kuiskaa: "Minä rakastan sinua."  
  
John katsoo häntä pitkään, ei vastaa, ei ikinä vastaa, ja nielaisee pillerin.  
  
Sherlock herää omaan huutoonsa.  
  
*  
  
Sherlockin ranteet on sidottu selän taakse vastakkain. Hän istuu tuolilla, jonka kuuluisi olla Sarahin, mutta Sarahia ei ole. On vain Sherlock – ja John.  
  
Hiekka valuu.  
  
John on onnistunut kaatamaan tuolinsa ja rimpuilee maassa. Myös hänet on köytetty tiukasti, mutta toisin kuin Sherlock, John tulee pääsemään pian irti. Shania ei näy. Tässä unessa ei ole ketään muita kuin he kaksi. John ja hän.  
  
Sherlock laskee sekunteja siihen, kun kaikki hiekka on valunut ja nuoli singahtaa.  
  
"Sherlock!" John kähähtää, kompuroi jaloilleen ja vapaaksi.  
  
"John", Sherlock vastaa ja puree huulensa yhteen. Ehkä John ei näe syytä tulla lähemmäksi, jos hän on tällä kertaa aivan hiljaa. Ehkä John tajuaa, ettei häntä kannata pelastaa.  
  
Ei John tajua, ei tietenkään. Johnin mieli ei toimi samalla tavalla kuin Sherlockin. Sherlockin mieli on mahtava, rajaton ja ainutlaatuinen siinä missä John vain toimii ennen kuin ajattelee.   
  
Sherlockin mieli on mahtavampi kuin kumpikaan heistä. Hänen uniaan ei voi ohjailla, ne ovat luotuja toistamaan samaa tarkkaan suunniteltua kaavaa. Sherlock nimittää sitä kuoleman algoritmiksi.  
  
Joten kun John kiirehtii häntä kohti ja alikulkutunnelissa kaikuu terävä naksahdus, Sherlock ei voi muuta kuin katsoa Johnia ja sanoa: "Minä rakastan sinua."  
  
John päästää epäinhimillisen ääneen ja heittäytyy hänen eteensä. Nuoli uppoaa Johnin rintaan sulkaa myöten tulematta selkäpuolelta ulos.  
  
Sherlock vavahtaa hereille.  
  
Pian hän kuulee portaissa Johnin askeleet.  
  
*  
  
"Iltaa."  
  
"John… mitä hittoa?"  
  
"Tätä et takuulla osannut odottaa."  
  
Sherlockin silmät ovat suuret, vaikka totta kai hän osasi odottaa Johnin ilmestyvän esiin pommiliiviin pukeutuneena. Silti hänen keholleen yllätys on joka kerta uusi, hengitys ei kulje normaalisti ja sydän jättää lyöntejä väliin. Ohimenevänä tila ei ole lainkaan hengenvaarallinen. Sherlock toivoisi sen olevan.  
  
"Mitä haluaisitte minun laittavan hänet sanomaan seuraavaksi?" John lausuu vuorosanojaan. "Gullo galjaa, gullo galjaa, gullo galjaa…" Hänen äänensä värähtää.  
  
"Lopeta!" Sherlock ärähtää.  
  
"Tyylikäs valinta", John sanoo. "Pikku-Carl kuoli tässä altaassa. Tein hänestä lopun. Voin tehdä saman John Watsonille." John vetää henkeä. "Pysäyttää hänen sydämensä."  
  
Tässä unessa Sherlock ei osaa lukea Johnia. Johnin ilme on selvittämätön Rubikin kuutio, jota Sherlock ei osaa ratkaista vaikka muistaa lopputuloksen. Sherlock ei ymmärrä, kuinka kuution sivut kääntyvät, eikä John voi sitä hänelle kertoa. Johnilla ei ole omaa ääntä.  
  
Sherlock pelkää, ettei tässä unessa edes ole mitään Johnia.  
  
"Rakastan sinua", John sanoo ontosti. "Rakastan sinua, rakastan sinua, Sherlock Holmes." John odottaa hetken ja painaa päänsä, kunnes syöksyy Sherlockin syliin, ottaa kaksin käsin kiinni hänen kasvoistaan, vetää hänet kumarampaan ja suutelee. Suudelma on lyhyt. John perääntyy askeleen vain painautuakseen taas lähemmäs ja suudellakseen häntä uudestaan, pidempään, rajummin.  
  
Sherlock maistaa raudan, vaikka eihän unessa voi oikeasti maistaa. Aistiharha.  
  
"No, no, pojat! Flirttailu sikseen, isi on saanut tarpeekseen!"  
  
John päästää oitis irti eikä kohtaa Sherlockin katsetta.  
  
"Sepä oli nättiä!" joku hihkaisee ja samassa Jim Moriarty virnuilee altaan toisessa päässä. "On ollut ilo leikkiä kanssasi, esittää IT-hemmoa ja homoa."  
  
Sherlock ei sano siihen mitään, joten Moriarty lipaisee huuliaan ja lisää: "Itse asiassa nautin siitä niin paljon, että päätin antaa muidenkin kokeilla. Mitäs Johnny-poju piti homoilusta?"  
  
John tuijottaa eteensä. Moriarty astelee aivan hänen selkänsä taakse.  
  
"Voit vastata", Moriarty neuvoo. "Oliko kivaa?"  
  
John nyökkää tuskin havaittavasti.  
  
Moriarty hykertää voitonriemuisesti ja alkaa jututtaa Sherlockia.  
  
Sherlock on turta. Jäsenet puutuvat, suu kuivuu. Sydän hakkaa kahden edestä. Hän luovuttaa Moriartylle ohjussuunnitelmat, ne lentävät uima-altaaseen. John loikkaa Moriartyn niskaan.  
  
"Juokse, Sherlock!"  
  
Sherlock ei liikahdakaan, sillä pakeneminen ei ole vaihtoehto. Tarkka-ampujien tähtäin osoittaa jo hänen otsaansa. John huomaa sen ja irrottaa otteensa.  
  
"Tiedät kai mitä tapahtuu, jollet jätä minua rauhaan", Moriarty toteaa.  
  
"Saanko arvata?" Sherlock kysyy tympääntyneesti. "Minut tapetaan."  
  
"Älä viitsi olla tylsä", Moriarty valittaa. "Tapan sinut joka tapauksessa jonakin päivänä. En aio hoppuilla. Säästän sen sopivampaan ajankohtaan. Eieiei. Jollet lopeta urkintaa… poltan sinut. Poltan sydämesi poroksi."   
  
Uhkaus on melodramaattinen. Sherlock huomauttaa, ettei hänellä ole sydäntä lainkaan.  
  
"Tiedämme ettei se pidä paikkaansa", Moriarty vastaa ja kääntyy Johnin puoleen. "Johnny, olisitko kiltti ja todistaisit lemmittysi luulot vääriksi?"  
  
Johnin ilme valahtaa tyhjäksi.  
  
"Tiedät mitä tehdä. Otat vähän vauhtia ja hyppäät altaaseen. Anna mennä vain.  _Hyppää pois, hyppää pois, HYPPÄÄ POIS!_ "  
  
Johnilla on edelleen yllään pommiliivi. He kaikki tietävät, mitä tulee tapahtumaan. Sherlock yksityiskohtaisimmin. Erikoisräjähteitä. Kevytkin kosketus veden kanssa ja –  
  
"John", hän sanoo. John seisoo altaan reunalla. "John, minä rakastan sinua."  
  
Moriarty nauraa, John hymyilee ja Sherlockia heikottaa.  
  
John hyppää.  
  
Räjähdys ravistelee Sherlockin silmät auki. Vaikka se ei ole mahdollista, hän tietää pelkästään Johnin kuolleen. Hänelle tai Moriartylle ei käynyt kuinkaan. Unet ovat irrationaalisia, unessa Sherlock maistaa raudan ja John kuolee.  
  
Hän vetää väristen henkeä.  
  
"Sherlock?" John seisoo hänen huoneensa ovella. "Oletko kunnossa?"  
  
"Ei minulla ole hätää", Sherlock vakuuttaa ja kääntää kylkeä.   
  
John tulee peremmälle kutsumattakin, istuutuu hänen sänkynsä laidalle ja sytyttää pöytälampun. On hetken ihan vain hiljaa. Sherlock katselee hänen kasvojaan. Silmänaluset ovat tummat, mutta otsalla ei ole ryppyjä. Nukkuu vähän vaan ei huonosti.  
  
John istuu aloillaan ja liikkumatta lähes yksitoista ja puoli minuuttia, kunnes ottaa Sherlockia kädestä. Sherlock sujauttaa heidän sormensa lomittain. John kehottaa häntä nukahtamaan uudelleen.  
  
Sherlock yrittää ja onnistuu.  
  
*  
  
Tässä unessa Sherlock on aseeton. Koska John on hänen kaikkensa, hän ei ole vilkaissutkaan Irene Adlerin suuntaan. Johnin strategisista mitoista ei kuitenkaan ole apua.  
  
"Archer, valmistaudu Watsonin ampumiseen."  
  
"Mitä?" Johnin silmät laajenevat.  
  
"En tiedä koodia", Sherlock yrittää kertoa.  
  
Ase painuu Johnin niskaan.  
  
"Yksi."  
  
"En tiedä koodia."  
  
"Kaksi."  
  
"Hän ei kertonut minulle! En tiedä sitä!"  
  
"Ehkä uskon sen hetken päästä."  
  
"John."  
  
"Kolme."  
  
"Minä rakastan sinua."  
  
John nyökkää ja alistuu kohtaloonsa.   
  
Archer painaa liipaisimesta.  
  
Sherlock säpsähtää ja avaa silmät. Hänen katseensa etsii ja tarkentuu. John on polvistuneena hänen eteensä. Sherlock makaa sängyn sijasta sohvalla, ja jos ollaan aivan tarkkoja, Johnkaan ei ole polvillaan vaan puoliksi kyykyssä.  
  
"Ei hätää, se oli vain unta", John sanoo ja koskettaa huulillaan Sherlockin ohimoa.  
  
 _Onko tämäkin_ , Sherlockin tekisi mieli kysyä, mutta hän ei kysy. Hän ei ikinä kysy. Johnin kuuluu olla se joka kysyy. Sherlock on se joka vastaa.  
  
John tarjoaa hänelle vesilasillista, ja Sherlock juo sen, ettei vain ehdi muotoilla ajatuksiaan sanoiksi ja tunnustaa jotain varomatonta.  
  
*  
  
 _Liberty in, liberty in. Liberty in death._  Ainoastaan kuolema tuo vapautuksen. Sherlock on oivaltamassa, mitä se tarkoittaa, vaikka todellisuudessa hän tietää vastauksen jo valmiiksi. Eri tavalla, tosin.  
  
Hän juoksee, juoksee, ja Henry Knight juoksee myös, parkuu hänen edellään: "Voi hyvä luoja, voi hyvä luoja!" Takaa kuuluu raivokasta murinaa. Haukahduksia.  
  
Hurtta on aivan heidän perässään. Sherlock ei käsitä, miten hän onnistuu juoksemaan nopeampaa kuin myyteistä karannut peto, jonka huippunopeus on varmasti samaa luokkaa kuin gepardin, 96 kilometriä tunnissa. Hän vain juoksee.  
  
"Sherlock!"  
  
"John!" Sherlock huutaa takaisin, oikein kutsumalla kutsuu Johnin luokseen. Ansaan ja saaliinkorvikkeeksi. John ei ole saalis. John on aarre.  
  
"Sherlock!" John ilmestyy esiin metsän kätköistä. Sherlock kiirehtii häntä kohti, tarttuu olkapäästä ja pyöräyttää Johnin ympäri, juokse vielä kun voit, mikset vain juokse!  
  
John on liian hidas. John pysähtyy kun Sherlock jatkaa juoksemista.  
  
Hurtta hyökkää ja John huutaa. Huuto muuttuu neljännesosasekunnissa korviasärkeväksi kirkunaksi. John ei ole ikinä kuulostanut siltä, niin kärsivältä ja kuolevalta. Ainoastaan tässä unessa. Tässä unessa John kuulostaa samalta joka kerta.  
  
"SHER!" John rääkäisee. Sherlock pysähtyy viimein ja kääntyy hitaasti 180 astetta.  
  
Hurtta on vanginnut Johnin alleen, John raapii maata. Oikea puoli hänen kasvoistaan on vereslihalla. Hurtan hampaista roikkuu ihosuikaleita.  
  
"Sher – auta", John saa sanottua vain vaivoin. Hänen katseensa on kummallisen kirkas.  
  
"En voi", Sherlock kuiskaa. Tässä unessa hän on ennen kaikkea yksityisetsivä. "Arvoitus pitää ratkaista. Liberty in death, John, liberty in death!"  
  
"Ah", John sanoo.  
  
"Minä rakastan sinua", Sherlock vastaa.  
  
Se on viimeinen asia, jonka John kuulee, ennen kuin hurtta repäisee hänen korvansa irti ja katkaisee samalla hänen niskansa.  
  
Sherlock herää siihen, ettei saa henkeä. John on hänen vieressään, hänen vuoteessaan. Ei sentään peiton alla, mutta sen päällä, ja se on aivan tarpeeksi. Sherlock tuntee kuinka adrenaliinimyrsky tasoittuu ja kortisoliarvot laskevat. Hän haparoi ja löytää Johnin kasvot pimeässä. Ne ovat ehjät. Tietysti. Sherlock halusi vain varmistua.  
  
Hän koskettaa Johnin suupieltä peukalollaan. Dopamiinin määrä hänen elimistössään kasvaa huomattavasti.  
  
"Sinä näet painajaisia", John sanoo. "Minä en ole nähnyt niitä enää sen jälkeen, kun muutin tänne. Luultavasti sinä sait ne lakkaamaan."  
  
"Ilmeisesti", Sherlock sanoo, koska se on tarpeeksi nopea vastaus.  
  
"Pelkkä tieto läsnäolostasi auttoi", John jatkaa. "Oli rauhoittavaa tietää, etten ollut yksin."  
  
Sherlock laskee kätensä Johnin kasvoilta ja kääntyy katsomaan kattoa.  
  
"Mutta ehkä pelkkä tieto ei riitä sinulle. Ehkä sinä tarvitset todisteita voidaksesi uskoa", John sanoo ja hänen äänensä hiipuu. Sherlock pystyy kuulemaan hänen kulmiensa kurtistuvan. John nousee istumaan.  
  
"Haluatko että lähden?"  
  
"En!" Sherlock vastaa välittömästi ja sytyttää pöytälampun. "Jää." Hän kohottaa peiton reunaa.  
  
Johnilla on päällään pyjama, hän on pessyt hampaansa ja käynyt vessassa. Sherlockin logiikan mukaan mikään ei estä häntä jäämästä.  
  
John katsoo häntä arvioivasti, hengittää sisään ja ulos ja sukeltaa sitten. Sherlock ottaa hänet vastaan.  
  
"Mitähän ihmiset sanoisivat jos tietäisivät?" John kysyy.  
  
"Eivät mitään. He lopettaisivat juoruamisen", Sherlock vastaa. "Tosiasiathan ovat tunnetusti tylsiä."  
  
John hymyilee ja kurkottaa sammuttamaan lampun, tulee lähemmäs ja jää odottamaan. Myös Sherlock odottaa. Sitten John suutelee häntä.   
  
Se tuntuu erilaiselta kuin Sherlock on uneksinut. Paremmalta.  
  
*  
  
"Satuja", Moriartyn ääni kieppuu hänen korvissaan.  
  
Sherlock haluaisi uskoa satuihin. Sellaisiin joissa kaksi ihmistä, toistensa puoliskot, saavat lopulta olla kokonaisia. Saavat toisensa. Elävät elämänsä onnellisina loppuun asti.  
  
Sherlock tuntee tuulen hiuksissaan ja miettii tarkemmin. Hänhän on onnellinen, tavallaan. John on tehnyt hänestä onnellisen ja toisinpäin. Hän on tehnyt Johnista onnellisen. Uskomatonta.   
  
He ovat eläneet omaa satuaan, Sherlock tajuaa. John ja hän. Ja silti John kuolee yhä uudelleen.  
  
 _Ainoastaan kuolema tuo vapautuksen._  
  
Asioiden kuuluu mennä juuri näin, mutta jos Sherlock jotain katuu, niin sitä, ettei hän ole ikinä lausunut niitä sanoja oikeasti. Oikealle Johnille. Hän ei ole uskaltanut ottaa riskiä. Unen ja toden raja voi olla häilyvä. Nyt on kuitenkin heidän viimeinen hetkensä ja Sherlock voisi vielä kertoa.   
  
Hän ei kerro. Ei, vaikka hän tietää, että John haluaisi hänen kertovan.  
  
"Naulitse katseesi minuun!" hän sanoo ainoastaan ja kääntää viimeisen sivun. Hänen äänessään on epätoivoinen ja kiivas nuotti. "Voisitko tehdä sen?"  
  
"Minkä?" John kysyy, ei tahdo ymmärtää.  
  
"Tämä puhelu on viesti. Niinhän on tapana tehdä. Jättää viesti."  
  
"Milloin jätetään viesti?" Johnin ääni on hauras, niin kovin hauras, että se saa Sherlockin viimein ymmärtämään. John on antanut hänelle todisteet, John antaa hänen uskoa. He ovat onnellisia. Loppuun asti.  
  
"Hyvästi, John."  
  
"Ei, älä."  
  
Sherlock ei pelkää kuolla.  
  
"SHERLOCK!"  
  
Tämä ei ole unta. Tämä on loppu. Sherlock putoaa, putoaa ja iskeytyy katukivetykseen. John jää vihdoin henkiin.  
  
He saavat molemmat rauhan.  
  
  
 _And we'll become immortal_

**Author's Note:**

> Vielä ammoisina menneinä aikoina kuvittelin, että olisi tärkeää olla uskollinen suomentajan käännösvalinnoille. Nykyään Jim Moriartyn pelottava uhkaus ("Poltan sydämesi.... POROKSI!") aiheuttaa lähinnä nauruntyrskähdyksiä ja on malliesimerkki siitä, kuinka välttämätöntä on muistaa käyttää omaa järkeä. Ficatessakin.


End file.
